


No Penis so

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't give a fuck about the gender."<br/>"Yeah but what would you prefer?"<br/>"I'd prefer if you shut the fuck up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Penis so

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Никакого пениса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675130) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> BenjiTyler: maybe you could write how they find out the sex and group(alpha/beta/omega) of the baby?
> 
> AHHH!! You guys left so many freaking comments last time! They make my day. They really do. I woke up this morning to like, six comments and I almost died. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS, SUBSCRIPTIONS, AND JUST READING!! Also, I don't know what's next so lemme know what you wanna see.

_“You know we have to regularly, right?”_

_“What?”_

_“Obviously you can’t just go once. The baby grows, Mick.”_

_“I fucking knew that, Gallagher, I’m not an idiot.”_

_“I didn’t say you are.”_

_“You implied it.”_

_“Whatever. You have to go back. Every… three weeks? I can't remember now.”_

 

Which is how he found himself laying on the table with cold-as-fuck gel rubbed all over him every month. Ian would make him take a day off of work and he would do the same. Ian would hold his hand as they walked in, alpha pheromones stinking up the entire waiting room. _“You’re my alpha, they fucking get it.”_ He’d made the mistake of saying once. Ian almost bit through his neck. Literally.

-

“Well, look at that.” Amy smiles gently down at Mickey, the wand pressed against his stomach.

 

Mickey tries to sit up, leaning to look at the ultrasound monitor, “What is it? Something wrong with ‘im?”

 

“No, no, nothing’s wrong with her.”

 

“Her?” He cuts in and lets go of Mickey’s hand so he can move to get a better look.

 

“No, no, sit down. I’ll move it towards you.” She insists so he does exactly that. He glances over at Mickey, a little afraid of what he might be thinking. They hadn’t exactly talked about gender—either genders.

 

Ian can make out the head just fine and he can see her little legs as well, but he’s no idea where her genitals are. Mickey huffs beside him, “Stupid. You’re looking in the wrong spot.” He turns to look down at him. Amy smiles and points right at the area her vagina is.

 

“Right there. No penis so…” She trails off and then motions for Ian to take the wand. “You want to hear her heartbeat?” Mickey nods. Ian takes the wand and watches as she presses a few things on the monitor.

 

Ian holds his breath, eyes on the monitor. He almost jumps when he sees her shift. He glances down at Mickey.

 

The heartbeat is fast and quiet. It kinda sounds like something movies would use. It kinda sounds like an alien. Amy asks if they’d like some privacy but Ian’s so far gone, so lost in _his_ , that he can’t respond. Mickey smells warm and inviting and his stomach is right there, _right there_ where his _daughter_ is resting. He can smell her. No, he really can't. But he can smell Mickey pregnant. Her heartbeat is fast, so fast he’s a little afraid it might be unhealthy.

 

“Will you fuckin relax?” Mickey pushes up on his palms, leaning off of the seat-like hospital bed.

 

“Are you okay with her being a girl?”

 

“It’s fine, Gallagher.”

 

“I just… we never talk about it.”

 

“For good fuckin reason, you act like a bitch when we do.”

 

“Shut up, I’m serious.”

 

“Fine, I don’t give a fuck about the gender, okay? Happy now?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, but would you _prefer_ -”

 

“I would _prefer_ if you shut the fuck up.”

 

“Mick, please.”

 

“No. I wouldn’t prefer a boy over a girl. ‘M happy with what we got.”

 

He looks down and smiles, “Me too.”

 

“I fuckin know you are.”

-

At five months it hurts to stand up on his own, he was hardly as big as he was gonna get. At six months, Ian liked to try and help him up. The doctor had said that she was probably an alpha, she was a little big for an average six month fetus. _“A little? I’m a fuckin whale and you think she’s a_ little _big?”_ At seven months he actually, begrudgingly, admitted to needing Ian’s help up.

 

“Ian!” He calls from the living room, his alpha in the kitchen making fuck knows what.

 

He moves out from behind the wall, “What?”

 

“Gotta piss, c’mere.”

 

Ian grins and Mickey fuckin hates when he acts all high and mighty when he asks for help. He takes both of Ian’s hands and heaves himself up, “Fuckin hate you, stop lookin at me like that.”

 

“Like what?” Ian’s grin is still firmly in place.

 

“You know what, now get outta my way.”

 

“Doctor appointment is later today! They’re telling us the gender!” He calls after him. Mickey turns around and flips him off.

-

“She’s an alpha!” Amy exclaims.

 

Ian glances down at Mickey. He avoids looking at him in exchange for his daughter. He thanks God she’s an alpha. He thanks _whoever_ she’s an alpha. He was so afraid of her. He was afraid _for_ her. Afraid she’d end up like his sister. Afraid she’d end up in an abusive relationship with no way out. Afraid she’d be forced to be a slave to her own biology like he is–was. He’s so thankful that she’ll be okay.

-

“You didn’t say much today. At the ultrasound.” Ian starts. They’re on the couch, watching god knows what, when Ian brings it up. Mickey’s tucked into his side, nose right there on his neck.

 

“Not much to say.”

 

“You always have something to say.”

 

“You tryin to say something?”

 

“No, no. Just saying. You were quiet.”

 

He hesitates, “Just glad she’s an alpha, that’s all.”

 

Ian looks down at him, “What do you mean?”

 

“Mandy’s a beta and even then Kenyatta fuckin…” He trails off. He doesn’t want to say what happened to his sister. He’s glad she’s out. He never wants to see her like that again.

 

“Yeah… yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//) Leave me some comments telling me what you wanna see next!


End file.
